Lea's Birthday Present
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Dianna's having a hard time figuring out what to give her wife for her birthday. Dianna/Lea Sequal to Little Rugrats


Lea's Birthday Present

Dianna is fucked. F.U.C.K.E.D fucked. Her wife's birthday is tomorrow and she has yet to find a birthday present for her. Lea kept telling her she didn't have to do anything for her, that having a baby with her was the greatest present she could've asked for. And while Dianna told her ok, inside she was _freaking_ out. You think after spending 4 years with a person, you would know what to get them for their birthdays but no, her mind was coming up blank.

Naya kept telling her to just give her damn good sex, but they already do that. Christ suggested a nice dinner and flowers, but once again she already does that for her. Cody was no help, Matt, Dijon, and Harry were out of the question. And Heather. Heather just shrugged and said dance. Dianna couldn't dance though. She could, but it would take longer than a day to come up with something. It takes her longer than most to actually get the routines down for their numbers, so dancing was out of the question.

With a frustrated groan Dianna fell back on her and Lea's bed, hands covering her face.

"…_to buy a stripper pole just call the number listed below. Hurry because this offer isn't going to last for long._" A sudden idea popped into the blonde's mind. Maybe she could dance for her beautiful wife, and maybe she could use Naya's idea to, and Chris' would be a good starter. _Thank you infomercials._

After convincing Lea to leave the house and go to the one fancy restaurant on their street, Dianna held her arm out, which she gladly slipped her hand in, and led them down the block to _Le beau Palais_. Even though it's a small restaurant Dianna found it surprising that more people don't come there to eat. It's just an added bonus though; they don't have to worry about anything, and can just relax without having to look over their shoulders every two seconds.

"Di…this place is expensive. I told you just ordering take out would have been fine with me." Dianna couldn't help but chuckle at Lea's whine before holding the glass door open for her.

"Ahh Mrs. Agron, your table is right this way."

The dinner was cooked to perfection, and it was a wonderful substitute to the usual Thai take out they get, even Lea couldn't argue at that.

"So Mrs. Agron where are you taking me next?" With a smirk the blonde lead them back to their apartment.

"Home." Lea's forehead wrinkled in confusion in that special way that always made the taller girl swoon.

Once they returned to a candle lit apartment, which made Lea gasp and hold a hand to her mouth, Dianna told her to take a seat in the chair that was in the middle of their living room while she disappeared into their bedroom. She'd have to thank Naya and Heather for setting it up for her tomorrow.

Lea wasn't left in the chair for long before a white button downed Dianna was in front of her, pressing play on the boom box resting on top of their entertainment system.

Britney Spears' 'I'm a Slave 4 U' filled the room. Lea could practically feel the heat plummet down in her stomach at the sight of her _extremely _good looking wife in a button down that stopped high on her pale thigh, with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, but the way that she was strutting towards her with _that_ look in her eyes, while playing with the top button on her shirt was just absolutely driving her crazy. It didn't help that the pregnancy hormones added more fuel to the fire building within her panties.

"_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.__  
__So let me go and just listen."_

Dianna stopped just short of reaching the chair Lea was perched in before turning on her heel and dropping to the ground with a look thrown over her shoulder.

"_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world."_

The way she was just barely hovering over Lea's lap with her legs on either side of her and her hands resting on her shoulders with her lips just inches from her face was frustrating the brunette. She leaned forward to fulfill her want but with a smirk she pulled away and began a slow strut towards the music.

"_Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love."_

Lea couldn't see what she was doing, but from the way the blonde was still shaking her ass, she could care less as long as she has that view.

"_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)"_

When Dianna turned around with that smirk still very much in place, Lea could clearly see what she was doing when her ass was faced towards her. The edges of the button up where now unbuttoned and hanging open, giving the singer a clear view of the black lace bra, with matching panties. Her toned stomach looked extra lean in the flicker of the candles around them. The sight left her breathless.

"_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there."

With a quick flick of her wrist the shirt was now resting at the elbows, where her arms were bent at. The strut that she seemed to have mastered over night did_ not_ get old to Lea. But when she stopped just in front of her, shirt now dropped to the ground behind her, she was finding it difficult not to run her hands over the smooth skin.

"_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it."_

After straddling her waist, the blonde made a quick drop to grind against the very horny singer, who's hands almost immediately flew to pale hips, and her mouth began trailing wet kisses up her neck, but when she reached her lips, that smirk came back and she turned away from her.

"_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)"_

Lea through her head back, and the hands that rested on pale hips tightened when the blonde began a slow grind against her slightly spread legs.

"_Like that."_

Dianna reached a hand behind her and gripped brown locks, pulling her closer to her, just barely touching lips to hers.

"You like it."

"_Now watch me."_

"_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)"_

Dark eyes followed the blonde as she began a slow strut towards their room. When her hand fell to the handle she turned to face her and with one finger made a slow rolling movement.

"Come get it."


End file.
